


I will love you with every single thing I have

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst??, Crying, Gen, Hetalia, Lots of Crying, Slight! Unhealthy relationship, Song fic, absolute mess??, fluff??, im very tired??, kind of good ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You have parental problems so America ignores his problems to comfort you.





	I will love you with every single thing I have

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two songs!  
> Creve Coeur 1 by Hobo Johnson and Two by Sleeping at last!

Alfred was surprised to have a knock at his door in the early hours of the morning. He was even more surprised when he found you stood outside in the pouring rain with swollen, bloodshot eyes. He immediately ushered you inside gently, ignoring the painful throbbing in his chest caused by seeing you so vulnerable. He took you to the living room and allowed you to sit on the couch while he took your soaking coat from you and hung it up to dry, telling you to 

“Make yourself at home and stay as long as you need”

When he came back he knelt in front of you, placing a warm hand against your cold, tear stained cheek.

“Sweetheart you look a little tired... when did you last eat?”

He didn’t get a reply. Only the same sad look that had been glued to your face since he opened the door. God he hated that face. Not because it was ugly or anything. He found any face you pulled beautiful in their own way, he just held a strong disliking to this blank yet sad expression you had. Alfred wanted you to be happy. You to do that cute little laugh or huge grin when he did or said something stupid, not this drained, almost lifeless expression. 

He asked you if there was wrong gently. You just nodded. He asked you what was wrong. Then you spoke. Voice quietly drifting from your throat hoarsely, as if it hasn’t been used in a while or hasn’t been used at all.

“He was the picture perfect person, he loved my mother dearly... you could feel the love reverberate from wherever in the building”

You stopped suddenly, your face screwing up slightly as you fought back the tears that suddenly sprung fourth as you tried to explain everything that happened. This alarmed Alfred. He didn’t want to make you feel worse but he also didn’t want you to bottle up your feelings. That always did more harm than good. He was such a hypocrite. 

“Hey, it’s ok if you can’t find the words. I’m here for you. You know I’m here for you. I’d take my heart clean apart if it helped yours beat! C’mon, let me take the weight off your shoulders”

Alfred’s other hand grasped one of your own, his thumb brushing over the knuckles as he tried to coax you talking to him more. His lips pressed a gentle kiss against your forehead before he asked you what was wrong a final time. Then the dam broke. Through tears and sobs you spoke again.

“He’s such a scummy, cruddy, crusty father. Fucking every girl he takes to coffee, he lied to mom in holy matrimony! Alfred... hold me closely”

He complied without hesitation. His arms wrapped around your shaking body as you sobbed in to his chest. You sobbed and sobbed until no tears left you, until you were just gasping for air. And Alfred just stayed there, not knowing what to do without making an even bigger mess of your feelings. He just wanted you to be ok.

“It’s ok if you can’t catch your breath. You can take the oxygen straight from my own chest”

A small awkward chuckle rose from his chest as he tried to get you to laugh. But you didn’t. You just sat there. He wanted to build you up, until you were good as new. He’d get round to fixing himself and his issues later, right now he wanted to be your hero. He just wanted to love you, to love you-

“I don’t think you should love me”

Alfred immediately froze when those words left your lips. He separated from you so he could get down and look your straight in those beautiful eyes that were so empty from all the emotional strain that you’d been going through. He wanted to speak but you cut him off again.

“It must feel lonely, right? I only ever complain about myself, I’m so selfish.”

You were always so sure of yourself. Yeah, you had ups and downs but to see you like this. So fucking broken because of things that shouldn’t even be happening to someone as wonderful as you. God, he was going to end up crying too if he wasn’t careful.

“Like a force to be reckoned with... A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss, I will love you with no strings attached.”

Never mind he was crying now. You were both crying now. Alfred held your face in his hands as he recollected himself and continued.

“What a privilege it is to love, a fucking honour to hold you up. No matter what happens, how much you hate yourself or the other way round, I will love you with every single thing thing I have.”

He finally got what he wanted to see, a love filled smile slowly graced your lips. He mimicked that smile as the two of you just cried harder together. Alfred kissed you lightly, causing your tears to mix together. He could practically feel the heat of your cheeks as the two of you wept together. When you parted he gave you a look of pure adoration as he repeated what he said

“I will love you with every single thing I have”

And he repeated that sentence again and again as the two of you cried, holding each other even when the sun came up. He was willing to repeat it more just to make sure you had gotten it in to your head he was going to love you no matter what but you’d fallen asleep. Alfred gently laid you on the couch before laying next to you carefully so he didn’t wake you up. He didn’t give a shit about his problems. As long as you were happy, he was too. 

And judging by that peaceful expression, everything was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably very OOC and bad, I’m sorry but it’s 2 AM and I’m feeling overly emotional.


End file.
